Dirty Little Secrets
by crazyvi
Summary: When a new boy moves into Sam's history class, she can't help but have her eye on the cute goth boy. Only problem...he's always running off and doesn't talk much. She tries to get him to be her friend.Full summary inside COMPLETE
1. New Boy

Here is an all new story. Dirty Little Secrets.

**Summary:** When a new boy moves into Sam's history class, she can't help but have her eye on the cute goth boy. Only problem...he's always running off and doesn't talk much. She tries to get him to be her friend, and when he finally does, what dirty little secrets will he reveal?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Sam never had a problem with having just one best friend, Tucker. She was happy with it. Sure she wasn't popular, but it didn't matter to her. Sometimes she wished she could have more friends than she did, but mostly she didn't compain. She'd never been one to fall head over heals in love with anyone, but the day the new student arrived, she found herself doing things she never thought she'd do for a boy.

_Flashback:_

_"Class, we have a new student here today. Please welcome him here." Mr. Lancer announced to the class. Sam groaned. Probably another jock or nerd that she'd have to sit next to. But she looked to see who was coming in. She saw, to her surprise, a goth. She blushed some, a cute goth. _

_"Class, this is Danny Fenton. He'll be in our class from now on." He wore a straight look on his face. He looked even more goth than Sam. He walked to the empty seat beside Sam. As soon as Mr. Lancer went back to the lesson, Danny placed his head on the desk and let himself drift off to sleep. _

End Flashback.

It had been 2 weeks since he joined, and although Sam wanted to talk to him, she never found it in her to talk to him. That was until today. He stood up to Dash earlier. Dash tried to decree that he was surpreme at the school. Danny gave him a sharp punch to the stomach, and a hard warning that he wouldn't listen to anyone but himself. It was the first time she'd heard him talk. He hardly ever said anything, to anybody. Sam guessed he had to be the same age as her, but his overall appearance made him look older.

He was standing at his locker. Sam took this advantage to go up to talk to him. But right before she could talk to him, he walked off. She ran after him, "Danny wait a moment." He stopped, but even though she couldn't see his face yet, she had a feeling he wasn't too happy being asked to stop. He turned to face her. He didn't appear mad, but then when she thought about it, he hardly ever showed emotion. "I was wondering, if you'd like to go see a movie or something."

He looked like he was in thought for a while, then finally answered, "Fine." He walked out with her. Sam was beaming. She actually got him to talk and agree to go with her to the movies. Maybe she could be his friend or more eventually.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

There is the first chapter. Please review.


	2. Movie

Thanks for the reviews!

Previous chapter:

_"I was wondering, if you'd like to go see a movie or something."_

_He looked like he was in thought for a while, then finally answered, "Fine." He walked out with her. Sam was beaming. She actually got him to talk and agree to go with her to the movies. Maybe she could be his friend or more eventually._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

As Sam walked toward the movies, she couldn't help but wonder why Danny suddenly agreed to go with her. She glanced over at him. He was wearing his usual black cargo pants, black combat boots, dark purple long sleeve shirt under a black short sleeve shirt, and a chain hanging off his pants. He had both ears peirced with a skull and cross bone on the earring and a black spiked choaker neckband. And to top it off, his hair was spiked up as usual, with the purple tips on his black hair and black eyeliner on. The only thing ungoth about him was his bright blue eyes.

Sam looked down at herself then. In her usual attire of black shirt, with a purple dot, her green striped black skirt, and her black combat boots. She looked back up at him, she looked him over again, as if seeing him for the first time. He indicated he notice she was looking, but did nothing to stop her. She looked at his face, and for the first time noticed a scar that ran from the corner of his right eye down his neck, toward his back, and disapeared under his clothes. _I wonder how he got that._ She wondered.

Working up the courage she had, she asked, "So, why did you just, right away agree to go with me to the movies?" He tilted his head toward her, looked back to where he was walking and replied,

"I don't know where most things is in this town yet. I figured you were my best bet to show me around."

"How am I the best?"

"You're a goth right?"

"Oh." She understood now. He agreed because she appeared to have the same attitude to life that he did. But, really, she figured, he most likely had a darker outlook on life. "So, how old are you? I'm 16."

He mummbled a barely audible, "16." Sam noticed that even when he talked, he had a tone that implied he had no interest in what was going on. She wondered what was up with that. Sam observed that he must be around 5' 6" or so. Taller than her 5' 3". Feeling brave, Sam asked,

"So, how did you get the scar?" His face turned hard, a mix of hurt, and anger, the first of any emotion she'd seen him show.

Without turning toward her, he simply said, "You don't need to know." Sam could tell she hit a sensitive spot, and decided to not press further. She realized, she knew nothing about where he came from, who his family, or anything besides that he went to her school. She wondered why, but let it go for the moment as they walked up to the movie theater. Sam asked what he wanted to see, but was dissapointed to find that he decided he wasn't going to talk to her anymore.

Sam choose the movie and they walked in. Danny glanced at his ticket, it was hard to tell if he would be okay with the movie she choose, for no facial expression passed on his face. In some ways she found his behavior creepy at times. As they walked in, she noticed him turn to the side, mummble something about the bathroom, then head off in the direction of the bathroom. She shrugged and continuted on in. It was about 10 minutes into the movie before he came back. He sat down in the seat beside her and drank some of the soda he bought.

Danny leaned back in the seat, and seemed to just stare at the screen. Sam shook her head and turned back to the movie. About half way through the movie, Sam guessed he'd gotten bored. He started playing with the straps on his combat boots, tugging on the chain on his pants, and playing with the hem of his shirts. As he fidgited with his shirt, Sam placed a hand on his arm to stop him. He yanked his arm back like she was a poisonous creature or something like it. She pulled her arm back, slightly hurt, but glad he wasn't so fidgity for the time being.

When the movie ended, they walked out. Danny crumpled up his now empty cup, and launched it toward the trash can. It went right in. "So, how did you like it?" Sam asked, hopping he would talk again. But to her despair, he was still not talking. They walked a ways until they realized they were walking past the school. Danny stopped and turned to her.

"See you tomorrow." And with that he walked off in the direction they'd come from. Sam sighed. It would obviously take time to get him to open up to her. But she'd take as much time as it took.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Please review!


	3. In Too Deep

**Last chapter:**

_They walked a ways until they realized they were walking past the school. Danny stopped and turned to her._

_"See you tomorrow." And with that he walked off in the direction they'd come from. Sam sighed. It would obviously take time to get him to open up to her. But she'd take as much time as it took._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

At school the next day, Sam noticed Danny was back to his regular self. "Sam let up already. Just because he went out with you once does not mean that he will suddenly change."

"Tucker, I'm getting somewhere with him. And I'm going to find out about him."

"Have it your way Sam." Tucker walked off to class. Sam watched as Danny came around the corner. One of the new seniors was following him. Danny looked like he'd punch her away if she wasn't a girl. Danny turned to her.

"Look Jazz, I said I'll be fine not leave me alone." He walked off leaving her be. Sam caught up with Danny.

"Who were you talking to?"

"As if it was any of your buisness." He sighed. "Jazz, my sister. Okay, now why don't you crawl back into your little hole and leave me alone."

Sam was slightly taken back by his words, but decided not to let it get to her. "I'm not going to."

"And why not! I never asked for friends. I was perfectly happy alone."

"Could have fooled me. You may try to hide what you feel but I can tell. You're hiding something."

"Well why would I tell you anything Miss Nosey!"

"If you don't, I'll ask your sister." Sam could've sworn she heard him growl at her, but she let it go. She could just hear Tucker now, Sam you are being a stalker now. Sam realized she was getting in too deep, but she really wanted to get to know him. But she'd never admit if she was going at it the wrong way.

"If I talk will you leave me alone for a while?"

"Yes."

"Fine, meet me after school in the park."


	4. Talking

**Last chapter:**

_"If I talk will you leave me alone for a while?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Fine, meet me after school in the park."_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Sam nervously walked to the park after school. Her mind racing with ideas of what he would tell her. Would he tell her anything true, or all his story? And if he did, would it explain the scar? Was he some sort of gang guy or one that had an unlucky childhood? Then from what she saw today, what about that girl, his sister, why was he so mean to her?

Up ahead she saw him waiting. For a moment she wondered if she'd pushed him to far, especially seeing has he looked as if there were a hundered places he'd rather be. "Well I'm here." She told him once she was at his side. He motioned for her to sit on the bench, before he sat down himself. She sat by him.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"First about that scar."

"Master gave it to me."

"Masters, like Vlad masters. Is that what you mean? Or like you've had a master?"

"Both." Sam was surprised, she'd never, first thought that their mayor would do such a thing, and second that people still acted like they could own humans.

"What about your sister?"

"She never disobeyed."

"That was a punishment."

"Or torture, take your pick." He glanced at the grass, hoping to indicate he'd said enough for one day.

"Why did you live with him?" Danny sighed, he didn't really want to talk about it, but hadn't he said he'd talk so that he could get peace from her.

"My parents died."

"Both!"

"Yeah, both." He looked down again, not really wanting to talk. He hoped she'd heard enough and would leave him alone. He certainly didn't expect what came next. She was hugging him. Not that he could say it bothered him, just surprised him is all. When she pulled back she said,

"I'm sorry about what happened. But I have one more question. Why do you hardly ever show emotion?"

"Acting mad or sad after being punished just made it worse. I just learned how to act like it didn't affect me. I don't like to be around people because they stare at me, because of my scar. And no one would believe my story."

"I do."

"Why? You hardly know me. Why do you care?"


	5. More Talking

**Last chapter: **_"I'm sorry about what happened. But I have one more question. Why do you hardly ever show emotion?"_

_"Acting mad or sad after being punished just made it worse. I just learned how to act like it didn't affect me. I don't like to be around people because they stare at me, because of my scar. And no one would believe my story."_

_"I do."_

_"Why? You hardly know me. Why do you care?"_

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Sam was not entirely sure how to answer his question, other than to say straight out 'I like you'. She glanced at him to see he was waiting for her answer.

"I can't exactly explain why I care, I just do care."

"I guess I can understand that. I don't totally understand why I've even trusted you all this time. I normally don't trust most people." Danny said sadly as he glanced back to his feet.

"But what about your sister?"

"We're really different. She has always handled any situation a lot better than me. Being here has been the best thing for me. She lives on her own now, I do too. She tells me that even though Vlad wasn't the nicest to me, that I should still be with him since I'm as she says 'so young still'. As if she is so much older than me."

"If you live on your own then how to you get enough to eat and things?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'm not completely on my own. Do you know Miss Kim?" Sam nodded. She was the lady that ran the local grocery store.

"I stay near the store, and she gives me some things sometimes."

"What about clothes. You do have more than just that to wear, right?" She said, indicating to his slightly worn clothes that looked the same each day.

"I have a couple of the same outfits, if I need anything else I can just tell her and she finds a way to get something for me." Sam smiled some. She always knew Miss Kim was a nice lady, she just hadn't ever thought she would do something like that for a stranger.

"What about your sister?"

"She has a job at some offices. I think she rooms with one of her co-workers. Honestly I could really care less about how my sister does."

"How can you not care?" Sam asked, shocked.

"We've never been exactly close. Especially after our parents died, we became less close actually. She may be my sister, but she tries to treat me like I'm her kid."

There was a moment of silence before either spoke. Sam sat there, absorbing what Danny had told her. After a while, Danny sat up straight, "Well, I think I should get going now, since its starting to get dark." He told her.

Sam agreed, "Yes it is. So, I'll see you in school tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, see you then." Danny said before walking off, leaving Sam on the bench to return home alone.


	6. Sam's Mansion

**Last chapter:** _Sam agreed, "Yes it is. So, I'll see you in school tomorrow right?"_

_"Yeah, see you then." Danny said before walking off, leaving Sam on the bench to return home alone._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period. Sam sighed with worry. She hadn't seen Danny all day today. Her mind raced with fear on what could be happening to him. She rushed on to her next class, one she shared with him. Sam hoped she's see him there.

As she walked into class, she ws dissapointed to see he wasn't there. She sat in her usual seat and waited for class to begin.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

After school Sam decided to see if she could find him. She now knew he stayed near Miss Kim's store. Now she stood in front of the store. To the the right there was an alley. Sam walked into it. Checking behind the first trash can only frightened a cat away. Sam sighed again. Maybe he wasn't here after all. Sam almost gave up until she heard coughing.

She went up to check behind the crate. There laid out on a blanket with a new looking blanket over him, was Danny. He laid curled up in a ball. "Danny!" Sam gasped in surprise. Danny sat up quickly, then groaned and held his head.

"What do you want?"

"Oh Danny! What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Danny answered. He'd thought that should seem obvious. Sam calmed down and sat next to him.

"So why weren't you at school?" At that moment, Danny coughed again.

"I guess I'm sick." He told her.

"Danny if you're sick this is no place for you to be." Danny rolled his eyes.

"That maybe, but its not like I have any other place to go." Sam thought for a moment, then stood up, and offered her hand to him.

"Come stay with me."

"You're sure that would be alright with your parents?"

"It doesn't matter, my house is big enough to keep you hidden." Sam told him. Danny thought for a moment, then accepted her invitation.

"Okay, but until I get better okay. I don't want to impose." He said ending with a cough. Sam smiled as she led him to her home. The trip was quiet, save for Danny's coughing. Soon they arrived at Sam's house. Danny looked up at the building.

"You live here?" He asked.

"Yeah, you seem surprised."

"Um not much." Danny glanced down. He muttered under his breath, "Its familiar." Sam happiliy led him inside, knowing her parents wouldn't see her come in. Sam showed him to her room.

"I'm going to stay in your room?"

"No, they'd find you there, but you can stay here." She opened her closet. It was plently big enough for him to comfortably sleep in there.

"Do you need a mattress?"

"I'm used to sleeping in dirt, carpet will be fine Sam." Danny said as he ventured in to check out his new 'bed'. Sam was thinking, then finally spoke up.

"Danny you said you had more than one of the same outfit, so where do you keep the others?"

"In my crate." He sat on the floor then laid down as he coughed.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

"Wouldn't I get found out then?"

"I have one connected to my bedroom, they would just think its me." Sam told him, pointing out the bathroom.

"You promise no looking?"

"Promise, and I'll even get you something clean to wear." Danny smiled, then thought.

"You have guy clothes?" Sam hid a blush as she nodded. She sent Danny on into the bathroom.


	7. Begining Of Wonderful

**Last chapter:** _"Promise and I'll even get you something clean to wear." Danny smiled, then thought._

_"You have guy clothes?" Sam hid a blush as she nodded. She sent Danny on into the bathroom._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Sam wondered what was taking Danny so long in the shower. She knocked on the bathroom door. "You can come in." He replied. Sam walked in to find Danny closing her makeup bag.

"What did you need that for?"

He turned to face her. "What do you think?" He asked. She gasped at the sight. He'd used her makeup to cover the scar on his face.

"It looks great Danny."

"Thanks. I hope you don't mind that I used your stuff. I can get you more."

"Its fine Danny and don't worry about replacing it." Danny coughed again. Sam added, "There is some cough medicine by your 'room' for you."

"Thanks." Danny said as he left the bathroom.

Around a week later, Danny felt like his old self again. To his surprise, he didn't feel as much like leaving as he thought he would. He pushed himself up to a sitting position on the floor in the closet. By now most of the clothes in here were his. His thoughts drifted to Sam. She'd really been good to him when he'd just been a bit of a jerk to her. "Maybe it's love?" He thought.

He crept to the crack in the door and looked out on Sam's sleeping form on her bed. A crimson color rose on his cheeks. A small smile appeared on his face. Yes, things for him were looking up now. He quietly pulled the door closed and lay back down on his mass of blankets. His eyes drifted closed as he began to sleep.

The next thing Danny knew, he heard the shower running, telling him Sam was awake. He sat up and yawned. Running a hand through his hair releasing the strawberry scent from the shampoo he used last night. He pulled the box at his left over closer and lifted the small mirror out. After looking in it for a long while, he set it back in the box with a sigh. Though it had become his 'mark' he still wished that it would go away.

"Danny, are you awake?" He heard Sam's voice outside the door.

"Yes." He replied as he lazily slouched back on the mass of blankets. He heard the door open and footsteps pad across the floor until it stopped at his side. He rolled his head to his side to see Sam sit down next to him. He let a small pout cross his face. Sam laughed some.

"You're too cute when you do that."

"I am not cute!" Danny interjected. "I prefer handsome."

Sam laughed more. "Okay okay, handsome." A long silence quickly followed. Eyes locked together. Danny didn't know who moved first, just that he was kissing Sam, and she was kissing him back. Yes, this really was going to be a good life.


End file.
